Still Waiting
by YukikoNanashi13
Summary: Naruto just previously left Konoha... In the time skip, what could've happened that whole time in Konoha when Naruto left..? Hinata's life has totally changed...
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

SasuHina Fanfiction by Yukiko Nanashi 13.

What You Can Expect: Expect a slow love story, especially since it's with a couple of two people who never talked... It also follows a realistic storyline in the anime, _after _Sasuke left, so this will be more stimulated, than straight-up experience romance- If you didn't understand the concept of that last quote, you'll just have to read it yourself. Also, the language in this isn't that vulgar, but only a few things.

What Not to Expect: Anything's possible... You know, as long as the follow the above things...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And just for the heck of it, everyone does it, so..:

-YukikoNanashi: Yeah I don't own Naruto..  
-Naruto: Thank GOD.

-YukikoNanasahi: Shut up, or my next fanfic is about how you die.

-Naruto: You wouldn't do that, I'm the main character of this fic! Dattebayo!

-YukikoNanashi: I only mentioned you, you should be out of the story by like the next few chapters.

-Naruto: TT

* * *

It was raining. The night was completely still, and the silence was lonely. Hinata sat on her bed thinking, convincing her family she was asleep. _Naruto, why did you leave us? _That question raced through mind whenever she was alone. She didn't even bother to go to sleep, she knew she wouldn't dream. It was two months ago when Naruto left Konoha, so her pain just recently started. At first, she convinced herself he needed to be stronger. She decided to become stronger too, so she could help Naruto save Sasuke. Lately, she wanted him here, where his strength could inspire her. She couldn't wait 2 years for inspiration! Despite it all, her patience was running thinner each day. Her drowsiness eventually took over her thoughts, as she slowly fell asleep...

* * *

"Hinata-sama!" The next day, early in the morning, someone was pounding on her door. 

"Hinata-sama!" Her eyes opened slowly, while her vision went back into focus. "Hinata-sama!!" The pounding became louder and louder, even chakra was leaking out of her door. "Hinata-sama!!!"

She went to open the door. No one else but her pale-faced cousin.

"Hai?"

"The Chunin Exams are coming up again. All Genin are being asked to go to the Hokage tower."

"Hai. Neji-ni-san, a-are y-you going as w-well?"

"Iiee. I plan on taking the Jonin Exams."

"E-eto... You're only a Genin though.. W-will they let you?"

"Hai. I don't see any reasons not to. My journeys with Naruto have served me quite well. Well, I'll meet you outside."

He walked off without another word. Hinata stood in the doorway, tears slowly streaming down her face. _Naruto-kun.. _All she could do was think about him! She went back to her room to get ready.

After packing kunai, she fled down a flight of stairs and went near her field. She could see Hanabi has already laid out the tea for their father, relieved she didn't have to do it herself. Hanabi was slowly progressing, and they never really had a close relationship with each other. It made Hinata want to become stronger, so her sister never became snobby toward her... She would hate it. The Chunin Exams were the perfect way to prove herself to everyone. She opened the extremely over sized door, and saw Neji waiting for her. She knew he was probably going to escort her to the Hokage.

"Ano... I-I would like to travel to the tower with my team... If that's okay."

"Hai."

He didn't seem to be surprised or emotionally moved, so he turned away and walked.

"Ano... Good luck at the Jonin Exams!"

He stopped in his tracks. "Hai."

She knew he never really talked much, so it didn't bother her. She began to walk to where the Hokage was. Her mind still couldn't get Naruto off, it started to bother her a lot. _Naruto wanted to become stronger! I want to be stronger like him! So why does it bother me that he isn't here with me? Is it that I have no inspiration? But I must be stronger! I mustn't let him get in my way! For Naruto-kun... _She finally made it to the tower, where several Genin were. There were probably hundreds, crowding the inside and outside of the building. All from several unknown villages, all of them but Konohagakure No Sato.. Where were the leaf genin? She went deep into the crowd to find them. No one paid attention to her, even when she apologized. She could see why, she didn't look very intimidating to them. _They'll see I am stronger! Maybe even as strong as Naruto-kun! _She plunged deeper into the crowd, still no sign of Konoha's Genin. She started to think that maybe she wasn't even in the right place...

"Hinata-san!" A rather girlish voice from behind grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see the only remaining Genin from Squad 7.

"Sakura-san! You are here as well?"

"Hai! We are all here! C-mon, I'll show you where the others are."

She took a hold of Hinata's hand, pulling her out of the side of the crowd. There's an incredible surplus population of Genin, even from all these different villages.

She then saw the only familiar faces she was used to. Compared to all the other Genin, there weren't that many from Konoha. Of course, there were more that she hadn't seen before, but the small amount was astonishing. Maybe 15 to 20 Genin being compared to the hundreds that surrounded them. Sakura let go of her hand.

"I told ya! Well, have you done any training in preparation for the Chunin Exams?"

"Well actually, I didn't find out until today... Before I came here..."

"Oh... Well, you can train now. Tsunade-sama hasn't come out yet, she's always late for everything!"

"She is?" _Some Hokage..._

"Hai! I work under her command, so I would know best! She's been giving me really harsh training lately, it's so unbearable!"

"R-really?"

"Hai!" Sakura could feel herself bragging. She didn't want to brag to a person like Hinata. "Oh, but it's probably just harsh for me, I'm not that good! That's probably why she's training me so hard!!!" She smiled hard at Hinata, twitching.

"You are good Sakura-san. There is no need for you to worry."

"Oh, yes there is! We took the exams once already, we know what to expect, but I'm still shaking! We all are."

"Hai. But we are stronger now, we can tolerate what they throw at us. Correct?"

"Hai. And yeah, we are stronger, aren't we? Well, I know that I'm stronger than Ino! That's all I need to know!" She turned her head smirking at her only rival.

Ino glanced at Sakura, and shouted back at her smirk. "What're you looking at?! What, trying to blind me with the sunlight bouncing off your forehead?!?!"

Sakura became angry. "Maybe I am! Why, does the heat from the sun bother you? Why don't you roll around in a mud puddle like the pig you are!!!!"

She walked off, yelling louder at Ino. They were fighting so much, Hinata could only stare. _How could those two have been friends...?_

She ignored them, and walked over to her team.

End of Chapter One.

I finished th first chapter, I am kind of proud. This is my first fanfiction, so I couldn't really think it over, I was too excited. Well, this chapter was really only for introductions to what is going to happen later on the story. By the looks of it, this might be a really long fanfiction... And yeah, this is in a way a love triangle between Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke. You'll see...


	2. Chapter 2: Starting

Chapter 2

"Kiba-kun, you really should be more careful next time!"

They were all still outside. Hinata handed Kiba a bandage to cover the cut on his elbow.

Shino was on the side, watching. "It's what he gets for having Akamaru try to kill me."

"He said sorry, Shino!"

"I don't recall remembering what all his barks mean. Keep him away from my insects!"

Kiba and Shino started to quarrel. Hinata laughed quietly to herself. _Everyone is fighting today, aren't they? I'm sure Naruto-kun would too! _Her thoughts always resulted with Naruto for some odd reason. She didn't mind at all right now, she was with all her friends. She couldn't believe that she was back in the Chunin Exams, one of the craziest times of her life. It dawned on her that she had learned so many lessons while she was in it, it almost surprised her.

"Ano... Maybe we should go into the building and find the Hokage...?"

"Iiee. Hanging here is more fun. I don't want to waste my energy, neither does Shino, right?"

Shino merely nodded in agreement.

"Hai.."

"Why do you want to, anyway? You want the Chunin Exams to start sooner than it should?" Kiba yawned lazily.

"Hai."

Shino and Kiba glanced at her. Akamaru practically jumped in the air.

"Nani?!?!?! You want it to start sooner than it should?!" Kiba was yelling.

"Hai."

"Doushite?! Do you just want to try and kill yourself over or something?"

"Hai."

"Nani?!?!?!?!?!"

Kiba twitched uncontrollably. _She wants to kill us all! Has Naruto's absence made her homicidal, or something?!?! _

Shino intervened on the conversation that was going nowhere.

"Hinata... Are you merely proving yourself? Are you anxious to show your strength?"

"Hai."

"You should know by now patience is also proving yourself. There's no need to be impulsive, or eager to show your skills, even when you have them. It's part of Naruto's weaknesses."

Shino turned to walk away and sit on the ground.

"Doushite..."

He stopped in his tracks. "Hai?"

Hinata stood, tears streaming down her face.

"Doushite... W-why do y-you have t-to mention N-N-Naruto-k-kun...?"

She held her arms as if she were shivering. Some people glanced at her, others looked away. She didn't care.

Kiba spoke up again. "Ah.. So that's it... You're not over Naruto leaving you..."

Shino did feel sorry. He wasn't the kind of person to admit it though.

"Hinata. He'll come back to us. A guy like that doesn't want to come back to his fellow comrades, with them in pain. I'm sure he'd want you to be a Chunin, but not as hyperactive as him."

Her tears stopped streaming, they became icy and cold on her face. She wiped them off with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Hai."

Shino started to walk again. "Gomen."

They were finally inside. Everyone took a sheet for the Chunin Exams and headed out around the village. Kiba and Akamaru wouldn't stop boasting about their newest skills. Shino was just as quiet as ever. Hinata sat underneath the tree, just outside the academy.

_My village... Konohagakure No Sato... My age... 13, and 10 months... My gender... Female... My name... Hyuga Hinata..._

She finished her form quietly and peacefully by herself. Before leaving she perched herself up onto the swing the ancient tree held. She began to swing, thinking of everything that ever happened at this tree. _Naruto-kun used to always go here... Now, only I will. _She swung back and forth, her hair getting in her face. Hinata always had short hair. She decided to let it grow out like the rest of her family. No one, even the men, had short hair, but her. Following in her family's traditions seemed important. She also thought about getting a new jacket once she became a Chunin. All these thoughts pondered her mind as she swung back and forth. Her hair was exceptionally longer, almost reaching her shoulders.

She could hear footsteps in the distance. They became louder and louder, whoever was walking was coming closer...

"Tenten-san!"

Tenten glanced at Hinata on the swing. "Hinata-sama, I didn't see you! Are you going to be in the Chunin Exams?"

"Hai."

"That's great! Neji-kun has said you have improved a lot."

"N-Neji-ni-san?" Hinata stared in amazement.

"Hai! Did you finished your form? I'm about to turn mine in, if you're done you can come with me."

"Hai."

She got off the rough swing seat and followed Tenten as she started to walk again. It was silent, most of the walk. Tenten and Hinata never really talked, they were only friendly because the connections they both had to Neji. Although Tenten was a good friend, there was no need to be nervous around her. She's usually shyer around Sakura and Ino, who are always loud and hospitable. As for Tenten, she never really found out.

"Hinata-sama.."

Her head turned almost immediately. "Hai..?"

"Hm.. Is Neji-kun really going to be in the Jonin Exams?"

"Well, he wants to attempt at it. I'm not sure if they will let him join since he is a Genin.."

"But what if he does?" Tenten sounded concerned in her voice, a tone of melancholy, or sadness.

"I have not thought about if they did let him participate.."

"I have. I've thought of every possibility for him. No matter what it is, I can't stop thinking tat he'll hurt himself, or leave us."

"He will not leave us, Tenten-san." _I don't want another person to leave._

Later on in the day after she turned in her form, and announcements were made, all Genin were allowed to roam the village, as long as no one stole, or committed crimes. Ino was at her flower shop, Sakura was training with Lady Tsunade, Neji was on the battlegrounds, and Hinata was on the swing of the tree, just outside the academy. She could only think of Naruto. _Why did Naruto want to leave??? I know he wanted to be stronger, but he could become stronger with the village, with us... With me... _She tried to find an answer, but nothing could be reasonable. She tried to use logic. _Does he think this village is crap? No... No, then he wouldn't want to become Hokage!_

Then the answer became obvious. _Sasuke... _She knew it was because of him. Sasuke, the missing ninja of the leaf village, the avenger of the Uchiha Clan, the guy who drove Naruto's motivation. At first, she wished that he would waste away himself to let Naruto come back. Until she realized that that would drive Naruto away even more.

_Stupid Sasuke... Frickn' idiot... I can't believe that Naruto would leave for him.. Although, I suppose that... A person who could inspire Naruto-kun, the way Naruto-kun inspires me, is very impressive... I might've never even talked to Sasuke, but if he's driving Naruto-kun and Sakura-san at their best, even if it hurts them... Sasuke must be a really amazing person..._

_Wait, am I...?_

End of Chapter 2

I said it was going to be a serious love triangle, even if it revolves around Hinata.. So yes, now you see how this is a SasuHina kind of fanfiction. Who said the characters both had to be in the fanfic to be _good_? It's only Hinata, and a few mentioning of Sasuke, so I think this fanfiction is more of a romantic stimulation game for Hinata... I guess...


	3. Chapter 3: Imootosan

Chapter 3

-YukikoNanashi13: I've made a lot of updates, but since this is my first fanfiction, I wanted it to get it finished as soon as possible with all the chapters it will probably have. Anyway, back to the story.

* * *

Hinata's eyes grew open. 

_No, I can't possibly.. I've never even spoken to him..._

She felt like her admiration for Naruto just shifted to Sasuke... _How can I even think about him? Is it possible that... No, I can't like him, not just all of a sudden... It took forever for my feelings for Naruto to be admitted, but Sasuke..?! I've admitted it all of a __sudden__?! This is not right! It must be a crush, if it happened all of a sudden... Yes, that's it.. That's __all..._

She got off the swing and walked back to her home. The battlefield under the Hyuga's property was occupied with Neji and Hinata's father. They were obviously training for Neji's Jonin Exams. They always trained together, but today was much more intense. You could practically see Neji straining himself... It was actually really hard to watch.

"You have to strike harder, Neji!" Hinata could hear her father yelling, from her distance. She felt sorry for Neji, but to be honest, she wished her father could train her like that. Although their father-to-daughter relationship was being mended, she still could see her father didn't think she was good enough. The tea was still sitting on the small table. She walked passed them and straight to her room.

_I do not like him... Not __him__... There's nothing he ever did to me to make me like him. He never did anything to make other girls like him, they were just small faded crushes. I've never had crushes before. I just hope this is one.. Oh, please, please let it be just a crush!_

She stopped her thinking. _I'm thinking way too much about him.. If this continues, maybe it will be more than a crush. _From the thought itself, she feared it, and ran outside to train with her father and Neji. She ran back down the spiral staircase, and cut through the kitchen.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hanabi-sama... What is wrong?"

She was... _crying_... Hinata never saw her sister cry before, she knew it was serious.

Hanabi didn't answer to her question. She only sat silent on the floor, against the crafted table.

"What is wrong?" Hinata's voice became firmer.

Still no answer...

"I'm going to ask one more time.." Her voice as firm as ever, but just as quiet. "What is wrong?"

Still no answer.

She sighed. "There is no need to answer me then. If you don't want to tell me."

She walked off. She did feel bad for leaving her sister in depression, but what about it? She's 8 years old, what kind of pain could she honestly be going through? There could be no conflict that bad for a girl her age. Certainly not the kinds of conflicts going through Hinata's head...

"Otoo-san.."

Hinata stopped again. _Father.. So that's it.._

"What about him?"

Hanabi started to cry again. "H-He s-s-s-s-scolded m-me!" She broke back into tears.

"Did he hit you?"

"Iiee. H-He j-just said that I-I w-w-was d-doing h-h-horrible, and that my skills were w-w-w-weak."

There was silence as Hanabi cried harder and harder.

"Imooto-san.. Eto, Hanabi-sama.."

"H-Hai?"

"Otoo-san has scolded me ever since I started training at a younger age than you. Please, I do not want you to cry over one scolding. You have been complimented far more than I have, don't let it get to your head."

"But h-he's never scolded me before! Fathers should care for their daughters!"

"I wish that was true, Hanabi-sama."

Hinata started to walk again. _She will learn at one point that tolerating criticism and insults are part of being a ninja.. Letting small crap like that won't help her. It only helps if she wishes to die..._

Hanabi stared at her sister in shock. _I thought I was stronger than her... Emotionally and physically... Was I wrong?_

* * *

"Otoo-san, Neji-ni-san! I wish to train as well, please do not let me disturb you." Hinata said her words shyly, scared she would be refused. 

"Hai. If you would like, you can train with us." Her father spoke in monotone.

"Hai. I will then."

Hinata ran to their space and stood her ground. Her father's Byakugan appeared, then Neji's, with Hinata eventually following. Kunai was thrown in multiple directions, all of which Neji could dodge.

Then they came at Hinata.

"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Shou.." Her arms went in multiple directions blocking the kunai, with her streaming chakra. It was definitely a sight to see.

Soon after, silence started to grow, and she looked at her father nervously.

He merely nodded. She lightly smiled.

* * *

Later on in the day, she continued to convince herself that her developed crush was a mere coincidence, and that it would easily disappear into nothing_(I can't believe I am arguing with myself!)._ She sat in the daidokoro thinking as she made tea for the rest of her family. 

Hanabi had walked in, Hinata not noticing.

"I saw you.. I saw you training with Neji and Otoo-san."

"That's good. I guess you could see father isn't sad."

"Hai."

Silence. There was always so much silence between them. They never talked!

"Hanabi-sama."

"Hai?"

"You are not still affected by Otoo-san's words, are you?"

"Iiee. I thought about what you said. I guess you're right. I will continue to amount to nothing if I break down so easily. I'll be nothing but a lost cause to father, and he'll decide to train Neji over me- I'll be pathetic."

"You mean like he was to me?"

"I didn't mean it that way."

"It's fine. So have you graduated from the academy yet?"

"Iiee. Are you Chunin?"

"I'm taking the exams to find out."

"Oh. Well, Otoo-san wants me to prepare dinner. Anything in mind?"

"Nanimo nai."

"Hai."

Hinata was back in her room. _All these frickn' distractions... I need to think this out.. Sasuke, or Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun of course! But then why is it that I haven't shaken off Sasuke?! Why am I letting this pound onto me the day before the Chunin Exams?! I should be training right now! Oh, but what's the use of training of I can't concentrate? I'll just kill myself! So do I like Sasuke, or Naruto-kun..? Will I allow my feelings to interfere with my ninja life? Should I start to become friends with my little sister, Hanabi? Should I worry for Neji-ni-san and the Jonin Exams? Should I worry about the Chunin Exams? Does Otoo-san accept me?_

_Am I going insane?!?!_

End of Chapter 3

As you can probably see, Hinata has gone crazy. Hiding her emotions in her mind, letting them explode silently, must be some serious conflict within a single person.. And not to mention the **Chunin Exams**!!! The violence is about to start! I realize this chapter really didn't seem very SasuHina to you readers, but I couldn't make it too top-heavy with the romance.. Especially since this is only Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will probably be less OOC than this chapter.. )


	4. Chapter 4: Acting Different

-YukikoNanashi13: I meant to say this in Chapter 3- "I have reviews already, and after only 2 chapters!". I also wanted to thank my **very first reviewer in history**, for **my very first fanfiction in history**. So it's a big deal. Anyway, back to the story.

Chapter 4

The next morning Hinata rose slowly from her futon. _Today is the Chunin Exams... _She got out of bed slowly and walked dizzily to get ready.

After all her preparations were done, and everything was in place, she lazily walked down the spiral staircase. Then a thought struck her...

_Wait, today is the Chunin Exams! Holy crap! _

Like the rubato marking in music(musicians may understand that phrase), she hurried down the rest of the stairs and flew straight into the daidokoro. Neji was outside in the battle field, reading numerous scrolls, obviously filling his mind with as much knowledge as possible. Hinata's father was meditating outside as well, outside their yard(or their battlefield). Hanabi was in the kitchen making tea again.

"Hinata-sama, today is your Chunin Exam, correct?"

"Hai." She was ready to bolt out the door, now that their short conversation is over.

"Chotto matte kudasai! Asogohan! You're not going to eat?"

"Ano.. Iiee. Doushite?"

"I made tea for the whole family, but no one is accepting. Can _you_ at least try it?"

Hinata sighed, and pitied her sister's efforts of conversation. She was just like her.

"Hai."

"Arigatou." Hanabi handed Hinata a small cup and made a shooing motion, telling her to drink it on her way. "The cup is made of plastic, Otoo-san, wanted to dispose of it anyway. It's clean though, I swear."

"Ano.. hai. Kansha shimasu."

Hinata had reached the outside of her house door and ran to the academy, which was where the first part of the test was being held. _It's probably not going to be the same thing, so I really need to think this one out really good before I ruin everything for my team! Do I have kunai? Or shurikens? Or the wire and bomb stickers for traps? What about my scrolls, where are my scrolls?! Crap, did I leave them?! _

Forgetting about the scrolls(remembering they were in her second pouch), she ran into the academy, and went to level 3, where her team was waiting for her.

"Hinata! For a minute, we didn't think you were going to show up!" Kiba grinned eagerly. "We're definitely going to kick ass(a line I saw one time)!"

Shino nodded in agreement.

"I suppose we shouldn't be cocky though, correct?"

"Nandemo!" Kiba felt excited with everything. Akamaru barked loudly.

"Hinata is right. We shouldn't be so cocky or hyperactive. Not like-"

Hinata glanced at Shino.

"Ano.. Nanimo nai desu."

Hinata looked away and toward the door. "So why aren't we going in?"

"No one's come to let us in. We can't go."

"We can't go, or we won't go?"

"Well, I suppose we could, but we're all afraid they won't let us in."

"Isn't that what they want us to think?"

"Geez Hinata, what made you so eager?!"

"I just want to take the Chunin Exams." Her voice sounded impatient.

"Well, we can't go Hinata!"

"Hai." There was silence, as Kiba nodded his head triumphantly. "But we_ will."_

"Iiee. Shino and I don't care about how excited you are, you are going to wait with us! You're part of the team!"

"Hai. And my opinion should matter just as much as yours."

"Well majority rules, it's 2 against 1 Hinata!"

"This isn't a republic Kiba-kun, the reasons should matter more. Quality always wins over quantity. Or at least it should."

"What the hell is wrong with you, have you gone mad? You were never like this! You used to be more quiet and agrreable to whatever a person said. You were more empathetic and reasoning than this! Did some family tragedy come or something?! Are you simply crazy?! Tell us what has gotten into you!"

"Nothing has happened."

"Yes, it has! Now give us a reason, now!"

"The last Chunin Exams... I let myself be beat down easily. My lack of self esteem was the main reason. I need to build myself up. I must be capable of overcoming my obstacles so I can be as strong as-" _Sasuke and Naruto-kun, I mean, Naruto-kun!_- "So I can be strong."

"Hinata, you have what it takes, there's no reason to be so picky on yourself."

"I know. But Neji-ni-san was always the favorable winner. I want to be a favorable winner, it would be so amazing! It would drive my self-confidence to an amazing level! I would train harder and harder, not to impress people or out of pain.. But because of the happiness I'm given! I've never been given happiness or inspiration." _Except from Naruto-kun... His inspiration which came from Sasuke.. Darn it! _

"I understand Hinata, but-" He had nothing to say. "I guess we'll go then. Are you in Shino?"

"Hai."

Hinata smiled jovially. "Arigatou!"

They went through the packed room to the door. They tried to open it.

Two ninjas appeared from nowhere, and came behind them, aiming kunai at their throats.

"We told you guys to wait."

Kiba gave up the first. "Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Please don't kill me!"

The let go of him immediately, kicking him to the ground and kicking his head. Blood dripped on the floor every single time his head hit the floor.

Akamaru wimpered as his master yelled for help. Everyone was looking at them.

Shino gave up second. "Nandemo. Just let me go."

They threw him against the wall so hard, his bugs flew out and went back in.

Hinata was left. The person holding the kunai to her throat was tall, with an intimidating voice. "And you? Aren't you gonna cry or something?"

"Iiee. Keep us from waiting, I would like to take the Chunin Exams soon."

The other two ninja laughed. One spoke. "We're still working everything out, kid! The best thing for you to do is just wait, okay?"

The other spoke. "Besides, the Chunin Exams is a life-threatening-"

"Hai. I know, it's a life-threatening experience that can screw up a person's life, by mere trauma. I've heard it before. But please, can we go inside?"

Everything went silent. All the Genin were looking at Hinata with glares, thinking she ruined the Chunin Exams for everyone. The Chunin that were making fun of them had no expression.

"Well.." The one behind her spoke, surprisingly. "It took two whole hours for you hakuchis to take a stand, and I have to admit... I expected you guys to be smarter.. You can go in now. Just for the record, your fear of going in yourselves cost you two hours of exam time, so think about that before going inside. You know, whether or not you're embarrassed. Let the exam begin!"

He let go of Hinata and the whole crowd zoomed into the room. Some people hit her, as she stayed standing. _It was all because of me... Naruto-kun would've been proud. _She smiled at herself. She could see him now, cheering for the exams starting, Sakura annoyed, and Sasuke... _I need to stop thhinking about him! Sasuke hasn't done anything to me.. Or at least not directly.. So what if he's the source of my encouragement? Naruto-kun is the one giving it to me! Then again, without Sasuke, Naruto-kun would be a moody person, like Sabaku No Gaara... So who do I choose..?_

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled, struggling to get up. "C'mon, we should follow them! We're the last team in this room!"

"Hinata snapped her head in multiple directions. They were the last team to leave the room.

Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru were at the doorway. Akamaru barked at her, and Kiba gestured to follow. Hinata, still dumbfounded by the recent events, and her developed feelings for Sasuke, followed her teammates.

_I shouldn't worry about Sasuke right now, I shouldn't even think about worrying about him. Even if I have admitted that, I possibly may have feelings for him too. What matters now is the Chunin Exams, and that's all I have to be concerned about. Today, is the first day of the path of becoming Chunin! I will be Chunin!_

End of Chapter 4

I tried my best to make this SasuHina, but I don't know... The first part of the Chunin Exams will probably be the best time to make the big SasuHina entrance, so next chapter, and this time I mean it. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I've been making new chapters every single day too, but this story is definitely not over yet. It'll have a lot of chapters, that's all I know.


	5. Chapter 5: Thinking Different

-YukikoNanashi13: So no one forgot, at this point in the story, Hinata is about to take the Chunin Exams, and is starting to have mixed feelings about Naruto and Sasuke. Neji, he's taking the Jonin Exams. Remember to read what I write at the bottom, because this time it is very important. Anyway, back to the story.

Hinata was walking down the hall, tailing the other Genin in front of her. Akamaru wouldn't stop barking the whole way. Akamaru was getting exceptionally larger, but Kiba doesn't even seem to notice at all. Shino wasn't in the mood for his teammate's pet. Akamaru eventually simmered down, but was replaced with Kiba's loud ranting and shouts of determination. Hinata didn't mind at all, he actually enjoyed it all. _Finally, happiness, and no conflict. I knew the Chunin Exams were going to be the thing I needed to get my mind off of... _She sighed. _Sasuke and Naruto-kun..._

Kiba was still going on with his rants and yelling. Shino was starting to get really irritated.

"Shizuka ni shite, baka!"

Kiba could tell Shino was annoyed. How many times has he ever raised his voice like that?

"Nandemo." He answered coolly, obviously not being reactionary. He didn't mind it at all, even if Shino was serious.

Team 8 was _still_ walking down the hall. Hinata started to feel suspicious. Her other teammates obviously didn't seem to mind it. All the other Genin were out of sight.

"Eto... Where did everyone go?"

"They went to the first part of the Chunin Exams, where else?" Kiba answered obnoxiously.

"B-But they w-were right in front of us.."

"Well, I guess we're just slow today.. That should be pretty bad considering we're about to take a mental test."

Hinata didn't feel like arguing. They continued to walk in silence. _We've been walking forever... Where are the other teams? Why are we still walking?_

_Is this a genjutsu...?_

Shino was starting to get suspicious too. "We've been walking an awful lot. I don't remember this building being so large."

Kiba was still oblivious. "Well sure, but you never explored it, like I did when we were still in the academy! Trust me, this academy is huge!"

"Hai."

Even with Kiba's words, Hinata was still suspicious. _It must be genjutsu... It's like we're going in circles! Why is it that Shino and Kiba haven't noticed? What if, we're being tricked the other Genin... I mean, __it was our team that was smart enough to find out they were waiting for us to open the Chunin Exams ourselves... They might think we're a challenge... Or even worse.._

_What if this is part of the Chunin Exams...?_

Hinata pondered her thoughts as they continued to walk in circles. Kiba started to talk again, feeding Akamaru food pills. Shino didn't say anything.

She was still wondering why they hadn't reached the written test yet. _Hm.. We'll eventually make it at one point... I bet if Naruto-kun were here, he would be complaining endlessly about how we're still walking.. Sakura-san would be so suspicious, or do something to make Naruto-kun be quiet. Sasuke, I don't really know what he would be doing..._

_Maybe he would be like Shino, and stay quiet the whole time.. Or maybe he would be like Naruto-kun, only calmer, and easier to hear.. When I think about it, Naruto-kun does seem to yell a lot.. Sometimes I wonder whether or not it would be nice to always talk to him. After at least 3 conversations, I could be deaf! The again, with Sasuke, it'd be easier to hear him, but he never talks. That's something I don't like about Sasuke. Something else is that he holds so many grudges over his family, unlike Naruto-kun- Naruto-kun has lived with it and has found friends to make him happier. Sasuke has found friends too, but still acts with no happiness. I suppose I shouldn't be the one to talk though, I never really got to know him. Maybe, if I get the chance, I should get to know him.. Wait, no! No, I don't, I shouldn't want to!_

Hinata looked up ahead at the endless hallway. She had had enough. She released her chakra into one of her kunai. She threw the kunai at the door where the Chunin Exams were being held. It was far away- It has been far away for the past half hour.

Her kunai disappeared instantly. "Byakugan!"

_By releasing my chakra into the kunai, I can use my Byakugan to pinpoint where it went. So where is it?_

It was no where to be seen. Kiba and Shino looked at her nervously.

"Hinata, what're you doing?!" Kiba looked at her as if she were crazy.

Her byakugan which was still active zoomed toward him. She could see his chakra points, it was definitely him. "You'll see in a minute."

She then pointed her byakugan at Shino. His chakra points were as clear as ever.

Hinata took out one shuriken and aimed straight at Shino's head.

Kiba was wide-eyed. "Hinata! What're you..?"

"Kiba-kun, it's not Shino-kun!"

"What, how can you tell?"

"His chakra points, they're exactly like his, but his insects' chakra... There's nothing! It's definitely not Shino-kun!" Hinata trembled in her spot.

Kiba and Shino both stared straight at Hinata. There was no sound. The silence was completely deadly, Hinata didn't dare move. It was almost as if she was paralyzing herself. Kiba looked at her astonished. He tried to speak, but no words came. The impostor just stood.

_I must attack! B-But I-I can't.. I-I could be wrong..But if I do, then I'll know whether or not it is Shino-kun.._

Without any strategy or thought, she threw another shuriken at his head. This time, he didn't dodge, and let it hit him.

The blood rushed out completely. _Oh no! Did I?!_

Kiba looked at her proudly. "Awesome job! You were right Hinata!"

Hinata turned toward Kiba. "I-I.. was?"

"Hai! If it really were Shino, then he would've had his bug things eat it up, or some other crap, but he didn't!"

Hinata was surprised. _So I was right... I-I was triumphant._

She turned to face the impostor and was ready to use Gentle Fist.

Instead, the impostor had already disappeared, leaving nothing but a paper bomb.

The explosion was incredible, as Hinata and Kiba ran away from it. The building, or at least what _seemed_ to be the building, burned away in the bomb.

"Hinata! What do we do now?!"

"I don't know! We should just keep running!" They continued to sprint away from the violent scene. _If that wasn't Shino-kun, then where is he?_

After the explosion, the building charred in every spot, it started to melt away, almost immediately. Both Kiba and Hinata collapsed to the ground in their spot, feeling like something was crushing them down- It was really painful. _We need to get out of here! _She tried her best to crawl out of her spot, to where it wouldn't crush her.

The melting feeling stopped, and the hall turned into a room, very similar to where the written test was to be taken. There were only a few Genin- Including Shino.

Hinata struggled in getting up. Kiba was already by Shino. They were arguing once again. _Is this another genjutsu? _She activated her Byakugan and looked around.

A hand grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"Sakura-san!"

"You made it! I knew you would've found out!"

"Found out? W-What?"

"The genjutsu! And you came just in time! If you didn't come in the next 5 minutes, your whole team was going to be disqualified!"

"Really? T-There was a time limit?"

"Well, for you guys at least.. You see, since Shino found out first, and your whole team wasn't here, you guys were almost out. You have to be here, with your whole team."

"But what about you? You're the only one!"

Sakura was obviously not moved by her words. "Well, sure, but with one person, there's no one to help you, so it's still even."

"Eto.. Hai."

"Don't worry, you passed the first part, now all you have to do is wait!" She smiled brightly.

Hinata knew this wasn't a genjutsu. Her byakugan and her own instinct could tell. Relieved that it was over, she sat down in the corner of the test room.

_What a relief! The first part seemed kind of easy... Well actually know. I had to make a lot of decisions, and even had to see one of my teammates' blood rush down their heads. It was truly traumatizing.. I hope the survival part is easier. The test is different every time, but has the same motives.. It's amazing! And I'm one of the first people to pass it.._

She glanced at Sakura who was talking to other Genin from the leaf village. _I wonder how Sakura gets through all of this with a happy face on all the time.. I'm sure she hides it, but still... Naruto-kun and Sasuke, her teammates are gone. How can she not be emotionally moved by having such amazing people leave her? She's alone, and she lost skillful people that can inspire her.. Or at least Naruto-kun! No, Sasuke is also a good source of inspiration, I'll give him that. And that's all I'll give him.._

_I hope._

-YukikoNanashi13: Yeah, so how do you think this love triangle thing is going? To be honest, at this point, I am a bit disappointed in my own work.. I'm thinking about making a few unrealistic parts in this. I've realized that straight-up experience romance might be better to do. Don't worry, the storyline will still make sense! I don't plan on doing really big stuff with it until after this whole Chunin Exam saga is over. Just thought I'd give you a heads up.

Also, I know I've been putting a few Japanese remarks, so if you don't know what something means, go ahead and send me a message or something. If you give me a review telling me that I shouldn't do it at all, I probably still will. Mainly because it is a Japanese-oriented story, but if it helps, I'll use it less. ) I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and the next one will be up soon!


	6. Chapter 6: Asking Different

-YukikoNanashi13: This is chapter 6, right? 0.o Just joking.. Well, I have a lot of subscriptions, but I suppose I shouldn't be so excited, I mean, I bet people get millions of them by the first 3 chapters... But this was my first fanfiction, so I'm really happy. ) Also, all SasuHina and Temari fans, you will like this chapter a lot more than any other, or at least so far. Anyway, back to the story.

More and more Genin gathered in the room, eventually she saw all the leaf Genin. _Well, it seems even the new Genin haven't fallen for their trap... But still, I can see their minds are definitely paralyzed! _She saw Tenten come in with Lee.

"Hinata!" She yelled it from a distance, waving at her.

Hinata waved back shyly, and stood up to walk her way.

"Hinata! It seems you made it before Lee and I did! By the way, I forgot to thank you for getting the Exams to start... It's been a blast!" Hinata wasn't sure whether or not she was sarcastic.

"Ano.. Arigatou..?"

Tenten laughed. "Oh no, in a good way!"

Hinata didn't notice something until now...

"Tenten-san.. What is that on your back?"

"Huh? Oh, _this.._" She untied it from her back. It was a large scroll, which Hinata guessed, was where all her weapons were held.

"Hai."

"Well, since the last Chunin Exams, I have decided that I would carry all my weapons in a big scroll, than a bunch of small ones. They started to annoy me, plus this big one makes me more intimidating!"

Hinata smiled lightly at her joke. "Hai!"

In the distance she could here Sakura and Ino fighting("Shut up you pig, I got here first, and you know it!"). She went over to them to say hello.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you got here first, you don't have Naruto to ruin everything! If he was here, I would've definitely been here before you!"

"Naruto is just as strong as me, in fact, he's even stronger! If anyone were to ever mess anything up, it'd be me.. And that's very unlikely." She answered her, acting smart.

Hinata was on the side. "Ano...?"

"Shut up Sakura! At least you have no dead weight to carry! And with Chouji, that's some serious dead weight I have to carry!"

"Eto, Sakura-san..?-"

"Nandemo! I got here first Ino! Despite all your excuses, I was here first!"

"Eto.. Ino-san..?-" Hinata was still attempting to get their attention.

"Shizuka ni shite!"

"Nanimo nai desu!"

"..." Hinata gave up and turned to walk away. _I'll ask her later.._

She could hear their quarreling stop and continued to walk anyway. She could see she was ignored, and her self esteem slowly simmered down back to zero. _Why am I always like this? What is wrong with me? Other than everything..?_ She sighed at her thoughts and looked for another Genin.

Her own team... No... Tenten... She just talked to her, that'd be clingy! Lee... No. She sighed again, in hopelessness.

_I need to confide in my mixed feelings.. I thought I would talk to Sakura, but she might listen to me... I could talk to Ino, but she kind of scares me... Who else is there left to talk to..?_

"Eto.. Temari-san!"

There she was, the sand village's 'fan girl', Temari.. They never talked, but she had a team with boys she knew, she could be of help..

Temari glanced at Hinata, not much of a smile, more of a surprised face.

"What is it? Am I in your way?"

"Iiee. I-I just wanted to ask you something.."

"Okay, shoot."

"W-Well... You have been on a mission with N-Naruto, correct? To erm, save S-Sasuke.. Correct?"

"Both are correct. What about it?"

"W-Well, doushite?"

"I was sent on a mission, why else?"

"Mm.. So you have no emotional attachment to either of them..?"

"No! Why would I? What're you getting at?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to know.."

"Listen, if it has something to do with either one of them, I'll tell you this. Both are probably still going at it, even if that Sasuke guy got away. If they're going to get him back, they'll get him for sure."

"Are you sure?"

"Well how should I know, I'm taking guesses here! By Naruto's skills, I'm sure.."

"But what if Sasuke has become stronger..?"

"Why are you so worried about that?" She asked impatiently. "What, do _you _have an emotional attachment to Sasuke?"

She blushed. "Of course not! I just don't want them to get hurt..."

Her voice became quiet. Temari's voice stayed firm.

"Listen kid, if it makes you feel better, Sasuke's a pussy(A.N.:someone asked me to say that).. And Naruto, who knows? All I can say to you at this point is to stop fretting! The Chunin Exams are going on, are you seriously going to let this get in the way?"

"Iiee. I guess not. Well arigatou, for your help."

Hinata walked off. Temari stared at her confused. _ I __helped__ her...?!_

She was back in the corner sitting. There weren't many Genin coming in anymore.

_Temari-san is right. I shouldn't let this distract me. It almost made me fail the first part of the Chunin Exams because of it! In fact, I should stop thinking about it. Sasuke is out of my mind! And for good!!! Hm.. This is going to be harder than I thought..._

_Naruto is out of my mind! Oh, this is too hard! No matter how many times I say it, it won't happen! Why is this hurting me so badly?! Why Sasuke and Naruto-kun have to be so likable? Why am I an easy target? Did I do something to upset the world? Is this karma? Shino-kun and Kiba-kun are happy... Do they have any crushes at all?! And Sakura, she claims she loves Sasuke... Why is it that he isn't so heartbroken? Why hasn't she confided her feelings? Has Naruto's absence replace her sadness for Sasuke, with sadness for Naruto-kun?_

Hinata pondered more and more questions in her head to the point where it annoyed her.

"Hey you."

She looked up from the calm but stern voice above her.

"Temari-san..? What is it?" She stood up.

"Don't give me that, you know exactly why I'm here. I realize I probably didn't answer any of your questions very well, right?"

"Well, I guess, but it's fine, really."

"No, it's not. In fact, I am a bit guilty for trying to send you off like that! So I thought I'd try to help you."

"Help me? With what?"

"Your obvious 'emotional attachment'." She put air quotes around her words.

"I don't have an emotional attachment! Not to Sasuke!"

"I realize that.. That's why you assumed that I was talking about him, when I was talking about something else."

"Oh."

Temari sighed. "Of course I was talking about Sasuke, who else?!"

"Well, it's fine. I can handle it."

"No, you can't. It's obvious no one else here can be trusted, so I'll be around. Okay?"

"Hai."

Temari walked off.

_A person I can talk to... That is a good feeling_.

End of Chapter 6.

I know, bad chapter ending, but whatever. This chapter was pretty short, I have to admit it. Nothing else I can really say, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be coming soon. )


	7. Chapter 7: Sakura's Suspicion

-YukikoNanasahi13: Sorry I haven't updated for about a week, but I eventually got tired of writing. But now I'm back, I'll finish the story, and I swear, it'll be long. Thanks for sticking with me, if you are reading this chapter(cough and the previous ones)! Like before, back to the story. By the way, when using when the spell check is on, when you type Sasuke's name, you get the word Sapsucker? Lqtm...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A friend... That is nice... Or at least, if she is my friend._

Hinata never really had a best friend, maybe this was her opportunity. She just hoped her shyness and lack of sternness wouldn't ruin it. She knew Temari was very demanding to people, and spoke like she was mean, but did that mean she was mean? Maybe she could get the best out of her. Personality wise, she could tell they were complete opposites. Although, if Temari was willing to help her, how much could that effect her? This was probably the push she needed.

"Hinata-san!" It was Sakura, bellowing in the distance. She was making a waving signal, asking her to come over.

She obediently walked over to her, trying her best to look happy. Her mind still had Sasuke pondering over and over again.

"Hai, Sakura-san?"

"Well, I just wanted to apologize... For earlier. I just remembered, you were trying to get Ino's and my attention earlier... So ano, gomen-nasai."

Hinata nodded in agreement, happily.

Sakura sounded guilty, but her mood changed immediately.

"So what'd you want to tell me?" She said it happily, like they were exchanging secrets. Her eyes were glittery, the anticipation making them even more shimmery.

Hinata almost jumped from her enthusiasm.

"Well, actually, it's all under wraps, now! But thank you for your concerns!"

"Oh, okay.. But still, why don't you tell me now, eh?"

"Ano..." Should she? How many people will she end up telling?! She sighed.

"Hai.."

Sakura's smile slowly faded away, as Hinata's eyes grew weary.

"S-Sakura-s-san... Y-Your t-t-teammates... N-N-Naruto-kun and S-S-S-Sasuke..."

"Uh... Hai. What about them?"

"W-Well, do you think they will come back?"

Sakura looked down.

"I don't know, to be honest... Naruto will return, I'm sure of that.. Sasuke-kun, I am not completely positive. Naruto dedicated himself to me, just to get him back, so I'm sure he'll come back so I can help him to get Sasuke-kun!" She smiled lightly. "Sasuke-kun, I can't say I'm totally sure he'll be back, but the least I can do is try! That's why I'm training so hard now! I want to be of use!" Her smile shone even more.

Hinata stared in her glory. "Ano... Hai!"

"So was that it?"

"Well actually-" _No, don't do it... _"Yes. That was it. Arigatou!"

Sakura watched as she walked away. _I know there's more... I could tell it in her incredibly blank eyes! And I'm going to find out what it is!!! _

Sakura smirked to herself, knowing she just made a strategy game for herself.

Ino was by her team, counting kunai and shurikens.

"Sakura, the hell are you doing? Playing with yourself?"

A bunch of other Genin were looking at Sakura, totally grossed out.

Her face started to flush, she felt so embarrassed.

"Shizuka nai shite, you pig!"

"You shut up!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Genin were still pouring in. More and more were jumping in and out of the cramped room. _Isn't there a time limit, or something? I'm surprised nothing has happened yet._

_The first exam was much more efficient, they're really losing their touch.._

It didn't surprise her though. After the damage the village occurred, she wasn't amazed that they couldn't file up extra paper, a printer, hosting the exam was probably a lot of money down the drain already! All they could probably afford to do is whatever they can with what they have now. She seemed bored, but still had the urge to talk...

"Temari-san!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So you see, Sasuke hasn't gotten out of my mind since! Is there something wrong with me?!" She spoke hesitantly, scared of her answer.

"Wow... Well, I can't say I can really help you out so much. You can probably tell that I'm not the type of person who finds love so easily.."

"But it's not-!"

"Well, like I was saying, I can't find... ahem... _emotions_ so easily. I can't say I know what to do, but I can say that Sasuke won't be able to stay out of our clutches so easily. I don't care whether or not he's in Orochimaru's, or whatever's hands. We can still retrieve him, as easy as he got out."

"It was really hard to get him out. There was a battle, several one-on-one battle, Neji-ni-san told me!"

"Well, he's a pussy(A/N:Again, someone asked me to say that..). But if you insist to argue with me.. It'll be _easier_ to get him back."

"But-!"

Temari looked at her sternly.

"Ano... H-Hai.."

"I thought so. Now come on, they're probably going to start the next part of the exams... Finally."

"How do you know?"

"Look at the surplus ninja who passed the first part! It's enough for them to go in their minds that they need to get rid of them!"

"I guess. Your team is practically flawless, you should have no problem with the Forest of Death.."

"We're only flawless with Gaara... But they're thinking of making him the Kazekage. He had no choice but to stay behind to fill out some paper work."

_The Kazekage... Amazing..._

"I know it's amazing and all-" _What, did she read my mind?! _".. but not really. We always knew Gaara was going to make it this far, even further. If you choose to be amazed, then you can, but that's entirely up to you."

"I certainly am amazed! He's gone from a Genin to the Kazekage, that's a huge leap!"

"If you say so.. Our village is crap, or at least more than this, no offense to you guys.. A skilled Genin like him deserves this kind of rank. As for Kankuro and myself, lowly Chunin is an impressive step up."

"You know, Neji-ni-san is taking the Jonin Exams... I think you could qualify."

"That's nice of you to say, but I'm not too thrilled with that kind of thing. Maybe when I'm actually a Chunin first."

"Are you sure, because it could be beneficial."

Temari sighed deeply. "My life is fine the way it is. Yours is too, even if you're going crazy over that Sasuke guy."

Hinata's face went blank. Temari walked off, leaving her be.

_I wasn't crazy for him just a minute ago... Now I am.._

Sakura looked at Hinata from afar. _She was talking to__Temari__?! What's going on with that girl today?! Why was she asking me about Sasuke? I understand Naruto, but Sasuke?! This doesn't make any sense at all!!! I'm going to get to the bottom of this..._

End of Chapter 7.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-YukikoNanashi13: Ooh, Sakura's getting suspicious.. I wish I could've made this chapter longer, but by sequence, all the rest is perfect for chapter 8. No but seriously people, for all of you who were hoping for a little more SasuHina, I swear you will love me(bad choice of words?) in the next few chapters after this Chunin Exam saga. I have one more question.. Would it be fitting to have me skip over the rest of the Chunin Exams, in just a short summary? I'd probably have the rest in chapter 8, but only chapter 8, if it helps. Just a question. I'm also planning on doing various drabbles for other animes, but this website doesn't have a page for Ghost Hound! TTTT **sigh** Well, thanks for reading chapter 7 of Still Waiting. :)


	8. Chapter 8: Out of the Forest

-YukikoNanashi13: So here it is chapter 8. Well, I took some of the reviewer advice, and I decided to summarize only the small stuff, and have only a few big moment ideals. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and faving everyone! Back to the story.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Still Waiting Chapter 8

Sakura was still thinking.

_What could it all mean? I don't get it, why the sudden interest in Sasuke, before now, she never even mentioned him, talked to him, or showed any affection for him! Maybe she's just a shy one... Pff, of course she's a shy one! But Sasuke?! And not to mention, Temari, Temari! How the hell does she fit into the picture?! Maybe Tenten... Even Ino, before Temari! In fact, she'd come to me first, what the hell?! This is too much, why can't Sasuke and Naruto come home?!_

Hinata was lining up by the door with her teammates.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Hinata, are you ready for the Forest of Death?" Kiba asked eagerly, he was just as excited as anyone would be.

"Hm.. Well, I suppose not."

"What, why not? The whole time in the Chunin Exams, you were acting all bold and anxious! What's up with you now?"

"Well, I suppose it's not my thing... I-I've been doing some thinking lately about it-" _I've thought of other things too_- "..And I know I shouldn't make my self a target. It'll put you and Shino-kun in danger, along with myself. Especially if we're in the Forest of Death..."

Shino intervened in the conversation. "That's really good thinking Hinata. Keep it up, we'll need it."

Kiba interrupted angrily. "Hey come on, we all need to pitch in, don't we?"

"Hai. Just remembering pitching in doesn't mean, killing us."

"Are you saying that I'm the weak point in our group?!"

Shino didn't reply as quickly. "I said nothing."

Kiba glared at him. "Yes you did! I demand you to tell me! You're lack of saying anything is found disrespectful, you bastard!"

Hinata looked in amazement. _It seems my teammates are practically like Naruto-kun and Sasuke..._

Her emotions towards Sasuke were no longer annoying her as much as they used to, Temari was there to block that out.

"Okay, come on, let's go!"

It was Anko, the lady from the very first Chunin Exams they ever took. She was just as loud as ever in her voice, she obviously wanted everyone's attention.

"Now listen, I don't want anyone out of their place, or bad things will happen!"

A ninja from the Otagakure spoke up. "What if we were to go out of turn?"

"What, like right now?"

"You can say that... I mean, I'm sure you've gone out of turn before yourself... Out of the your own village."

Anko looked at the ninja who spoke brusquely. She threw a kunai at his face, and appeared behind him.

"Listen, it's not like I haven't done this before.. Cutting a student, eliminating them from the Chunin Exams.. And since your disrespect toward correct authority is so horrible, you're out. Unless there is a major problem in the forest, you have been disqualified."

The boy's face was bleeding, and his pain was focused more on the cut, than being disqualified.

Hinata looked at him from afar. _He's from Otagakure... He's a pawn of Orochimaru.. Could he be..? Could he have a connection to Sasuke?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were outside the gates of the Chunin Exams. They faced Door #21, which was going to open immediately after Anko let them go.

"I'm so ready for this! Right, Akamaru?" Akamaru barked at his master happily.

Shino also looked anxious- Or at least on his standards.

Hinata, her shy appearance started to fade in more and more with each second. _What was I thinking? I-I can't do this!_

The sensei for the second part of the Chunin Exams looked at all the teams. _Well, I can't say I expected anything less... But I did expect more.._

"Okay... GO!"

Everyone zoomed in, the grass ninja especially. Hinata's team ran at an incredible pace. She kept the Earth Scroll. _I can't fall for anything! No matter what! _

"Okay, we're gonna do this the right way, right?" Kiba was yelling from the front.

"Of course we will. We have the advantage since we already took the exams." Shino sounded stiff, but a tickle of fear was found in his voice, at the slightest.

Hinata only looked worried. _We must do this right!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On their way to the castle, they ran into many obstacles.

The ninja from the grass would follow them almost everywhere they went. _"Get them, get them now!" they shouted. "I don't want only your scroll, but as well your lives... either way, we will have both.." Hinata's eyes grew wide with fear. Her old self, the one who cowered in its own timidness was slowly fading in. Kiba was knocked out, and Akamaru only whimpered to spare himself. Shino was in his fighting stance, but his bugs were moving slowly, not to attract attention. _Hinata remembered how much she was scared, and wanted to leave. Thankfully, Shino's bugs were the reason why they got out of there alive.

_I was frightened, and I let that get in the way.. I must not let that happen again. _Hinata thought in dismay, feeling guilty.

They only had two battles, one against the grass ninja, and another against sound ninja. _"Oh look, you have the Earth Scroll, how delightful! We hoped, you in particular had it!" Hinata looked at them. Her hands started to move at a fast pace, chakra streaming out, and her Byakugan made her look furious, despite how scared she really looked._

During that encounter, they retrieved the Heaven Scroll, and made sure they sticked together. They left with several scratches, and they knew that more obstacles could be possible, even if they were at the castle already. Other than the crazy ninja battles they went through, the animals, plants, and water in the Forest of Death was totally unexpected to attack them as well. _("What the hell, what kind of plant eats you?!" Kiba exclaimed angrily._).

Other than that of course, their trip to the center castle went very smoothly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, let's open the scrolls, now!" Kiba snatched the one from Shino and Hinata.

He opened the Heaven Scroll, and tossed it to the ground. Smoke appeared around them, and a figure appeared, standing on top of the empty scroll paper.

"Yo!"

"Iruka-sensei..? You again?" Kiba looked at him, obviously fed up with the fact that he was his teacher, and sees him almost everywhere he goes..

"Doushite? Is there a problem?"

"Ano.. Nanimo nai desu."

"Good. Just go to through the doors."

Hinata smiled lightly, but she felt like screaming in happiness.

Kiba jumped in triumph. "Yes! So, what do we do with this other Earth Scroll?"

"Well, that no longer does anything, that's why you needed both."

"Wait, so you're saying that the reason we needed two is because the Heaven Scroll was the guide to the next level?"

"You can say that, but the Earth Scroll had something imprinted on it, that would allow you to get inside the castle."

"So that was the only reason?"

"Hai. In the past, people got through, but this time, we needed to make sure they got both scrolls."

"What..? It's.. A scam?"

He laughed at Kiba. "You can say that."

_Such a crazy sensei.._

At that moment, Iruka disappeared in smoke, leaving them behind.

They walked through the doors without another word.

A light shone on them, as they saw the large arena, the one they had been in before. Hinata had a lot of memories here, like seeing Shino win his battle, watching Kiba lose to Naruto, and fighting Neji.

_I mustn't lose this time.. I just... Can't.. _

There were lots of people already there, including Temari and Sakura. Sakura looked back and waved to them!

"Hey! Over here!"

They all ran over to her, and lined themselves up in place.

Sakura was still waving at them, smiling happily as they went toward her.

_One way or another, I'll find out what her deal is... _

End of Chapter 8.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-YukikoNanashi13: It's about time I got the second part of the Chunin Exams finished. The third part is going to be easy, all I have to do is write about Hinata's battle, and some small stuff about her teammates. Other than that, I can finally get to one of the major part of the SasuHina stuff. I've been putting it on hold for awhile, but like in two chapters, I can finally go for it! XD! Well, thanks for reading chapter 8, and chapter 9 will be put up, some point in the week, just not on Saturday(?). Also, I was so close to making this chapter 5 pages in printer length, I need to write more!


	9. Chapter 9: Shino's Suspicion

-YukikoNanashi13: Aw man, I'm so sorry for having you guys wait for so long. I was kind of on hold about this fanfiction for awhile, but I'm sure I'll be able to write more now. I guess I sort of rushed into the chapters a little. If you actually read this chapter, after sticking with me this whole time, I just thought I'd say thank you! I have a lot of ideas for the story, and tried making some more drabble for other animes. Until then, enjoy chapter nine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So Hinata, how'd you do in the forest, huh?" Sakura was asking really eagerly, almost like she was acting...

"Oh well, I guess it was like last time... There are slight differences I suppose, but nothing else but that. How about you?"

"Oh, it was easy without having to lug Naruto and Sasuke all the time! The unneeded weight is really tiring sometimes..!"

Hinata's eyes were wide-eyed. "So you don't miss either of them?"

"Well of course I do, but I have to stay positive! How about you?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you miss them?"

"Well, sure. Although, I never really talked to either of them with much confidence..."

_Is that so..? _"Well, if we're lucky, they won't have the third round of the Chunin Exams until a month later from now. Either way, people seem to be on their way."

She pointed to a door that led everyone out of the forest. Hinata looked at the exit. _Wow, our standards have really dropped. No escourt, no announcer to tell us to go anywhere, nothing! Has our village really been put this kind of stress??_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata waited for her teammates, who apparently, wanted to take a 'detour' through the forest. She was trying to listen for their voices, most likely bickering, coming closer and louder. It was kind of hard for her to do that with Ino and Sakura fighting behind her.

"Shut up you pig!"

"You shut up! All I know is that if we end going against each other like last time, I won't go easy on you!"

"Pff... You know you were being serious... I was being serious with my fighting. If you still get knocked out from going 'easy' then I'd hate to even touch you if you're going serious..."

"Oh I know, 'cuz you're scared?"

"Hell no! I'm trying to say that I would never want to hurt a fellow shinobi.. If you can't even figure out that much, then you're just as stupid as you look!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Hinata started feeling annoyed, which was actually becoming very common for her- Or at least, within the past week or two.

"Shut up Shino! You know you liked going through that pit!"

"No I didn't."

Hinata heard Kiba's and Shino's voicesfrom the distance. They were, as she predicted, bickering over the small things and what they probably just did.

"If you didn't think this was smart, then why'd you agree to going away from the regular path?"

"I didn't think you'd go as far as taking such a dangerous detour back. What were you thinking anyway?"

"I was thinking you'd know!"

Hinata finally saw their faces(or at least what was visible of Shino's face). She smiled birghtly at them.

"I was getting a bit worried.."

"No need to worry about us! We're strong enough, right Shino?"

Shino took his time with his answer. "No need to brag."

Hinata felt like intervening before they started arguing again. "Well, I think they are mailing us who we are fighting. The Chunin Exams this uear seems to be very unstable and different."

"Yeah, what's up with it?" Kiba sounded really pissed off.

Shino seemed to be interested with the subject. "Unstable and different... You seem to be that way too."

Hinata sunk. "I'm fine!"

"I'm not sure whether or not you can tell, but Sakura has been interrogating you- Although that is my suspicion."

"Sakura-san...?" Hinata's face was completely blank. "That's ridiculous..." She almost laughed.

"Hn... I suppose I'm just skipping stones here... Believe what you must. And stay safe."

"Sakura-san is our friend-"

"Stay safe."

He walked off, and signaling he was going home.

Hinata's face was slowly going pallor.

"Don't listen to him, Hinata."

Kiba's voice startled her, she almost jumped.

"Still, be safe, you never know when someone tries to use genjutsu on Sakura to leak out some information on us.."

"Hai."

"Well, I'm gonna head off too. I'll see you tomorrow with Shino..?"

"Hai."

He yawned at walked off as well.

The sun was setting. She saw Sakura and Ino yelling at each other. She looked at Sakura, her face as pale as ever.

_Sakura-san... She couldn't.. What kind of suspicion could she possibly have? We're both from Konoha.. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata was lying on her bed once again. The sun was completely set. She brought her knees up to her face(A/N: If you haven't figured it out already- In the beginning of chapter 1, she was in this same position mourning over Naruto).

_I've lost everyone... The whole Team 7 has turned their backs on me... But why Sakura-san? At least she knows that she's broken my heart! Why did she break my heart? I don't get it! Shino and Kiba will hurt me too, it's just a matter of time! Why?_

She lay back, heartbroken and alone. She was on the verge of tears, until she bolted up again.

A knock on her door caused her tears to go back up, and she jumped up to open her bedroom door.

"Open up! Open up!"

Hanabi's face was open and impatient looking as her older sister slowly opened the door.

"Hai? Does Otoo-san need me?"

"Iiee. Here's your tea. You seemed really upset coming home, so I just suspected that you weren't going to come down for dinner."

"Oh. Arigatou."

"Well, are you coming down for dinner..?"

"No."

"Hm.. I'll bring up your dinner then. With your Chunin Exams, you're going to need nourishment you know.."

"Hai. Thanks."

There was a pause between them.

Hanabi spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking, why were you so upset?"

Hinata almost dropped her cup of tea. "I'd rather not discuss it. It's nothing personal, I just don't want to tell anyone."

Hanabi sighed. "Fine... Your dinner's coming up in a minute.."

"Hai. Thanks, again."

Hanabi left her standing in the doorway.

_Stay safe..._

End of Chapter 9.

-YukikoNanashi13: This one was kind of rushed a little, and for that, I'm sorry. Any suggestions, comments, or concerns? Just say so.. I don't really have anything else to say. Chapter 10 will come- At one point.. :)


	10. Chapter 10: Like Sister, Like Sister

-YukikoNanashi13: Okay, now that school's finished for me, it'll be easier to update! Isn't that awesome?! Well, yeah, it is. Anyway, it's been so long since I've written a chapter, so I really had to re-read all the other chapters to see if I had any developing plots in them, or something. Well, if you're reading this(and have read the past chapters), I am so freakin' grateful! Back to the story(finally!).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hanabi was in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Slowly. She knew she should've been studying or something, but it was really boring. Plus, she had a lot on her mind. To start with, she's starting to talk to her sister more! She looked out the window.

_It's raining..._

_Again..._

She signed deeply, and thought more about what was going on with her sister.. And her sister in general..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata sneezed.

Hinata sat in her room, on the floor. She meditated, and to be honest, she was meditating a lot. The Chunin Exams, Sasuke, Naruto... And now Sakura was stressing her out. It made her feel horrible. The rain outside was tapping against the window. It started to get louder and louder until Hinata had no choice but to open her eyes.

_It's raining..._

_Again..._

She sighed. She thought about Hanabi afterwards.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hanabi sneezed. The dishes flew everywhere from her sneeze. She looked at it upset, and pissed off.

_... I don't even want to know..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, Hinata decided to stay in bed all day. She didn't want to get up, she didn't feel like getting up, and no one was going to make her get up...

I spoke too soon.

Hanabi knocks on her door, with eagerness pounding through.

"Hinata! Hinata! Please open the door!"

"...Why?"

"Cuz I want you to!!"

"..."

"Please! I need to tell you something important!"

"Open it yourself."

"Fine, if you insist!"

The door blasted open from her chakra. It broke into thousands of little pieces.

She jumped onto her bed and shook Hinata until her eyes opened.

"Hai?"

"Guess what?!"

"... Nani?"

Hanabi giggled and blushed wildly.

"I like someone! Isn't that amazing?!"

"Hai, hai... Amazing.." Hinata yawned, with no interest.

"You suck! I'm pouring my feelings out and you're barely listening!"

"Feelings?? Pouring out?? Hai.. I'm listening.." Hinata was tired and upset. Her words were becoming faded and stretched..

Hanabi looked at her sister confused. "... Hinata-san.. Are you... Drunk?"

"Iiee.. Why, are you?"

"No!! Don't be stupid! Anyway, I like someone! Isn't that amazing?!" She smiled eagerly again.

Hinata opened her eyes, her eyelids half-opened. "Didn't you say that already?"

"Hai."

"Well tell me... He isn't... He isn't moody, is he?"

"No, of course not! He's rebellious, and attention-grabbing, and really funny!"

"Has he talked to you?"

"No.."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No. But I'm scared!"

_History repeats itself... Crap._

"Well talk to him. Waste your time on him. Bother him."

"... Doushite?!" Hanabi looked at her sister, heartbroken.

"It's better for him to think of you and normal and annoying... Than quiet, shy, and weird."

"... Oh, I get it! So I try to get his attention, and show him how amazing I am!"

"Be yourself. But don't be shy around him."

"Oooooooohhh... But that's too hard!" She pouted unhappily.

"Too bad."

"Hinata-san, you're not being yourself... Are you going through changes?"

She smiled, with almost a laugh. "Don't talk like that.."

They both laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura was talking to Tsunade, in the Hokage's tower.

"Sakura-san, I figured I'd tell you first, before anyone else."

"Before anyone?"

"Hai. I haven't even told Shizune yet. I thought, you'd think of it more significant."

"Eto.. Hai. So what is it?"

"It's about your teammates."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What about them? Did you find them? Is Naruto coming back? Is Sasuke coming back? Have you picked up the trail on Sasuke? Did Naruto give you message? What happened?"

"Calm down."

She gulped down hard, almost hard enough to cough. ".. Hai."

"It's about Sasuke." Tsunade directed her eyes toward the right side of the wall. She needed to avoid looking at Sakura in the eyes.

"What?! What?!"

"We have reason to believe that Sasuke is coming back to Konoha."

"Yes! Wait, why isn't that good?" Sakura looked at Tsunade's facial expression.

"Not to stay. To invade. Quickly, no one getting killed, just to set off a warning."

"A warning? A warning for what?"

"The two years for Orochimaru to finally take Sasuke's body is almost up. This is the only village that Orochimaru really wants to destroy. A warning seems to be fit for him. He wants us to be ready. He wants a challenge."

"So what do we do?" Sakura was nervous. _Of all the reasons to come back..._

"We give him a challenge. We have to make sure Sasuke doesn't get into the village. It's obviously a practice drill for Sasuke. Destroying a village... Orochimaru and his mind..."

"But... Wouldn't we be doing what Orochimaru wants us to do? He wants Sasuke to do some minor damage to the village as a so-called warning! And it's a test to see of Sasuke's body can handle that kind of pressure, like getting passed guards, right? If we fight back, then wouldn't we be helping in rising the factors that Orochimaru can kill all of us?!"

"Sure, but wold you rather we kill Sasuke?"

"..." She sighed. "No."

"Well, it's either the plan I gave you, or we kill him."

"Okay."

"Also.. We're canceling the Chunin Exams."

"Nani?!"

"Hai. The directors think that not enough people survived during the second round. The remaining ones are obviously good enough, if they were the only ones to survive... Besides, we don't want to take any chances in postponing the Chunin Exams. It's costing us a lot of money already."

Sakura was feeling frustrated. She was being told things, that she could kill herself over. "...H-Hai."

"Good. You may leave now. You can give me your opinion tomorrow. Think it over."

"Hai."

Sakura left, and walked back to her house. Tears streamed down her face silently.

_I just wish that you were coming back for the right reasons, Sasuke.. That's all I want._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata sat in her room again. He stared at her ceiling, knowing there was something wrong..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 10

-YukikoNanshi13: Told you Sasuke was going to show up soon... I _did _tell you that, right? Well, if I didn't, now you know! This chapter had to be made fast because my laptop's battery is almost out(electricity out, can't use charger..).. Well, that's it for this chapter. Next one is coming soon-- Finally... Peace.


End file.
